With the Internet of Things (IoT) trend, many devices in your life connect to the Internet. No longer are just computers and smartphones connected, but everything: clocks, speakers, lights, doors, doorbells, cameras, windows, window blinds, hot water heaters, appliances, cooking utensils, etc. Often, these devices can communicate with and take commands from a user and be controlled by software application. Automation, such as in the home or automobile, provides the ability to control devices, such as window shades and pet feeders, for example, using a push of a button or a voice command.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.